


Estrenando Casa

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drama, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Party, Porn, Quickening Sex, Romance, Sex, Slash, Slice of Life, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se ha aburrido en la fiesta que Ron y Hermione hicieron para inaugurar su casa. Traducción de "Housewarming" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estrenando Casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Housewarming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/949) by Silent Auror. 



 

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, conocida y desconocida.

A Draco le habría gustado irse ya, pero por otra parte, _era_ la casa de Weasley y Granger. No podía dejarlos plantados en su propia fiesta de inauguración. Al otro lado de la habitación, Harry estaba charlando con Parvati Patil y un hombre que, a pesar de estar tomando a Patil de la mano, miraba a Harry con más interés del que Draco estaría dispuesto a tolerar en circunstancias normales. Contuvo su temperamento e intentó seguir la conversación del círculo de personas que estaban a su alrededor y que parecían haberlo atrapado.

O tal vez no. Draco se terminó su trago, dijo algo acerca de ir a buscar más vino, que si lo excusaban; y con alivio, emprendió camino hacia el aparador.

—El Shiraz está realmente bueno —dijo alguien. Su voz era placenteramente grave y masculina, salpicada con una nota de sofisticación.

Draco levantó la mirada. Para su ligera molestia, el extraño era también extremadamente atractivo.

—Gracias, pero creo que me apetece más el whisky —dijo, quitándole la tapa al whisky de fuego de Weasley y el cual era de una calidad sorprendentemente decente. Se sirvió una cantidad considerable en un vaso de cristal tallado.

—Qué lástima —dijo el extraño. Le tendió la mano—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Thomas Anderson.

Draco se la estrechó sin mirarla.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo el otro despreocupadamente—. Ya te había visto antes. Siempre había deseado tener la oportunidad de… conocerte.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —Mejor dejar que eso se explicara por sí mismo.

—Ciertamente —dijo Anderson—. Vamos… con un rostro como el tuyo… —y entonces, sus interesados ojos recorrieron la totalidad del cuerpo de Draco, brevemente pero sin lugar a dudas—, debes escuchar cosas como esa todo el tiempo.

Draco dejó que su expresión se endureciera. Todos en el Mundo Mágico sabían que él y Harry estaban juntos. Había existido una época en su vida en la que una proposición como esa era cosa de rutina… y viniendo de alguien como ese hombre, lo más seguro era que Draco la habría aceptado. Pero no ahora. Ya no más.

—¿Disculpa?

Anderson se acercó un paso.

—¿He sido poco claro?

—Ni remotamente —dijo Draco con frialdad—. Sin embargo, sucede que no estoy acostumbrado a que traten de ligar conmigo en la casa de Ronald Weasley y además, estoy muy comprometido. Felizmente comprometido. —Vio a Harry por encima del hombro de Anderson, vio el instante mismo en que aparecían las arrugas entre sus cejas y empezaba a caminar hacia ellos.

—Estaba deseando poder charlar contigo durante la cena —dijo Anderson.

—No estoy interesado —respondió Draco. Levantó su vaso e inhaló el alcohólico buqué antes de darle un trago. Harry llegó y miró a Anderson.

—Harry Potter —le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Anderson se la tomó y lo saludó con una combinación de diversión y fuego helado en los ojos.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Yo soy Thomas Anderson.

Draco rodeó a Anderson y besó a Harry en la mejilla, el cuál era un gesto que él no _haría, _ ni siquiera estando a solas, pero que en ese momento estaba acompañado por una leve sonrisa de satisfacción dirigida al entrometido.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

Harry asintió y sin mirar atrás, se alejaron de Anderson con rumbo al vestíbulo que dirigía a las recámaras.

—¿Qué sucede?

Draco bebió un enorme trago de su bebida.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Acabamos de llegar —dijo Harry, agitándose inmediatamente.

—Ya tenemos una hora, y me he pasado todo este tiempo aburrido y con la mente muy lejos de aquí —dijo Draco—. Y siendo seducido por hombres desconocidos junto al aparador.

—¿Hombres, en plural? —Las cejas cafés se levantaron.

—De acuerdo, sólo fue ése. El punto es…

—Sé cuál es el punto —interrumpió Harry cansinamente—. Bien. ¿Podemos quedarnos sólo diez minutos más? Apenas sí he charlado con Ron y Hermione.

Parecía tan malhumorado que Draco casi quiso reírse. En vez de eso, dijo:

—Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que me esperaba.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No me agrada cuando la gente intenta seducirte. Y eso sucede prácticamente cada vez que salimos de casa.

_Quizá no ocurriría tanto si te quedaras conmigo cuando salimos a algún lado,_ pensó Draco pero no lo dijo. Se inclinó y besó a Harry. Esperaba que éste lo empujara para quitárselo de encima, sonrojándose y abochornándose, lleno de _qué tal si alguien viene _y así sucesivamente, pero no lo hizo. Su boca se abrió ante la de Draco, sus lenguas tocándose ligeramente con un movimiento de intimidad tan familiar, y Draco casi hizo ruido. Los brazos de Harry le rodearon los hombros, sus dedos deslizándose entre el cabello de Draco desde abajo y aunque hacía _años_ que había perdido la cuenta de sus besos, no había en ellos nada aburrido en absoluto. Su cuerpo estaba ya reaccionando a la proximidad del de Harry, y después de un momento de vacilación, Draco empujó a Harry dentro del baño.

Fue entonces que Harry sí se alejó de él.

—Draco, ¿qué estás…?

—Shh —dijo Draco, y silenció a Harry con su boca. Lo inmovilizó contra la puerta, utilizando su propio cuerpo y sintiendo al de Harry interesándose también en los eventos.

Harry gimió.

—Draco…

Pero unos dedos tibios estaban jalando la camisa de Draco fuera de sus pantalones, deslizándose hacia arriba en busca de sus tetillas, y Draco se encargó de los pantalones de Harry. Los besos se habían vuelto frenéticos, casi mordiéndose los rostros el uno al otro mientras sus manos se volvían locas. No era la primera fiesta en la que se habían visto involucrados en un besuqueo serio o algo más, ni tampoco sería la última, Draco lo sabía… pero ésa era la _casa _de Weasley y Granger, no la del amigo de un amigo, no el armario de túnicas de algún lugar público. Harry parecía haberlo olvidado por el momento y Draco no pensaba recordárselo. Tenía la erección de su amante firme en su mano, resbalosa de saliva y preeyaculatorio. Harry jadeaba contra su boca y las propias mejillas de Draco estaban enrojecidas de pasión. Y sabía qué era lo que quería.

Lo pensó durante un momento y luego volteó a Harry de espaldas.

—Voy a follarte —le dijo en el oído con voz ronca.

El pecho de Harry pegó un respingo bajo las manos de Draco.

—¿Aquí?

—Aquí —confirmó Draco. Le besó la nuca y esperó que Harry protestara. Ninguna protesta llegó; todo lo que hizo Harry fue mover las manos de Draco hacia abajo, hacia su miembro expuesto. Draco se permitió una rápida sonrisa ante eso, y colocó a Harry de frente a la encimera del lavabo. Traía lubricante en el bolsillo (como siempre) y rápidamente lo empleó. Con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas, se empujó dentro del cálido cuerpo de Harry. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y eso le añadía cierto elemento de interés al procedimiento completo. Clavó los ojos en las uñas de las manos de Harry, blancas contra la encimera mientras éste se empujaba contra Draco, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo.

—Shh —dijo Draco, rozándole una oreja con los labios—. No pusimos hechizo silenciador y no voy a dejar de hacer esto para tomar mi varita.

Harry sólo gimió más alto.

—Más duro.

El muy… Los latidos del corazón de Draco se incrementaron perceptiblemente. Se había dado cuenta… Harry deseaba eso demasiado como para negarse, pero también quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que los descubrieran o los echaran de menos. Por un momento Draco consideró ir lo más lentamente posible, lo más que pudiera soportar. Bajó la vista hacia en medio de ellos, ahí donde su miembro se enterraba a fondo en el curveado y firme trasero de Harry, y decidió que se lo cobraría en casa. Preferiblemente en la forma de una mamada muy bien hecha. Sus caderas golpearon aquel hermoso culo y alcanzó a ver la imagen de su propia cara en el espejo, luciendo como si estuviera en medio de un gran dolor. Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las comisuras de la boca tensas en una mueca de dolor y placer combinados. O tal vez, sólo placer. Estaba jadeando y estirando sus brazos hacia atrás para agarrar las caderas de Draco.

—Abre los ojos —dijo Draco, jalando la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás sujetándolo de la frente—. Mira.

Harry abrió los ojos y gimió otra vez. Draco le besó el cuello y llevó los dedos hacia sus tetillas endurecidas por la excitación, asegurándose de que Harry estuviera mirando. Lo estaba haciendo, y también estaba lloriqueando de necesidad.

—Oh… Draco…

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¿Harry? —Era la voz de Weasley—. ¿Estás ahí? No quisiera molestarte, pero Hermione se estaba preguntando en dónde te habías metido.

—S-sí, estoy aquí —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Estoy bien… saldré en un momento. —Abrió los grifos del lavamanos como para añadir convicción a sus palabras, y Draco quiso reírse.

—De acuerdo —dijo la dudosa voz de Weasley—. Es que también hay algunas personas esperando por el baño.

—De acuerdo —repitió Harry, apenas con capacidad de hablar por lo que Draco apreciaba. Hubo un silencio cargado de suspicacia y entonces, Weasley aparentemente se retiró de la puerta—. Draco… tenemos que parar… lo escuchaste, hay gente esperando… ah, _joder…_

Estaba tratando de susurrar y había fallado miserablemente. Draco acababa de embestir directamente contra su próstata y tomado firmemente su erección con ambas manos. El espejo bajó hasta la encimera y Harry pudo ver eso también.

—No vamos a parar hasta que acabemos —le informó Draco muy pagado de él mismo, sonriéndole altaneramente por el espejo.

—Entonces… hechizo silenciador… varita… —Harry estaba intentando hurgarse en los bolsillos, pero Draco le retiró las manos de un golpe.

—Deja eso. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte callado —dijo, incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Podía sentir el final acercándose, sentía al orgasmo irguiéndose dentro de él… le tapó la boca a Harry con una de sus palmas y se _clavó _en su cuerpo. Harry estaba empujándose dentro de la mano de Draco, empujando su miembro, y se derramó al fin, y sólo entonces Draco se permitió a él mismo terminar también. Su cuerpo entero pareció salir volando por su polla y hacia dentro de Harry mientras se derramaba y _se derramaba_. Se retiró mucho más pronto de lo que le habría gustado, y semen goteaba por todo lo largo de las piernas de Harry. Y gracias a la corrida de éste, también la encimera estaba toda cubierta. Draco, intentando dominar su respiración agitada, buscó su varita y limpió todo aquello de una sola barrida.

Harry terminó de abotonarse los pantalones, jaló la cara de Draco hasta la suya para darle un rápido y violento beso, y le dijo:

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—En diez minutos —respondió Draco con los ojos brillantes.

Harry asintió.

—En diez minutos. Y mantente lejos del imbécil ése de Anderson si no quieres que le arroje una maldición.

—Sí, claro —dijo Draco alegremente y los dos salieron del baño.

De verdad había ya una pequeña fila afuera. La misma Granger estaba ahí, golpeteando el suelo con uno de sus pies. Les dio a ambos una severa mirada al más puro estilo McGonagallesco.

—¿Nos hemos divertido ya? —les preguntó secamente.

Harry se sonrojó, pero Draco sólo sonrió beatíficamente.

—Es una fiesta encantadora —le dijo—. Me gusta especialmente lo que has hecho con el baño. —Y con eso, dejó a Harry con sus amigos y se fue en busca de su abrigo. Pasó junto a Anderson, quien estaba también en la fila del baño, y le dirigió su mejor sonrisa presuntuosa. Estaba empezando a ser una buena noche, después de todo.

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
